The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle door module, and methods of use and manufacture thereof.
A vehicle can include one or more doors or door assemblies that can permit ingress/egress to/from a vehicle interior or vehicle storage area. A door assembly of a vehicle can be rotatably attached to a frame or other supporting structure of a vehicle. For example, a door assembly can be pivotally attached by a hinge so as to allow the door assembly to be opened and closed. A door assembly of a vehicle includes and/or is associated with various components.
However, known arrangements of door assemblies have deficiencies.